


We'll Find A Way

by veritas_st



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/pseuds/veritas_st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For tattooedsiren, who asked for "Harvey/Mike AU - Harvey and Mike met when Harvey's sister introduced Harvey to her new boyfriend - Mike."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Find A Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattooedsiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsiren/gifts).



“Harvey, there’s a Mike here to see you,” Donna’s voice comes over the intercom just as Harvey’s reading the text from his baby sister, _Mike’s in the area, he’s bringing round your cufflinks you left at home, love ya_. 

Harvey sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, its kind of the last thing he needs right now. And he’s now pissed that Mike would accept the request from Jenny, after everything, after Harvey put a stop to them. 

It makes him feel sick to his stomach sometimes, when he sees Jenny smiling at Mike and Mike licks at his lips and Harvey _knows_ what those lips taste like. The all too tempting kid has gotten them both into this mess. 

“Fine,” Harvey snaps and Donna raises an eyebrow at him through the glass, “Jen’s boyfriend,” he offers and Donna nods knowingly. 

Jenny introduced Harvey to Mike a few months ago, they hadn’t been seeing each other long but Jenny loves Harvey and introduced all of her boyfriends to him before their parents. Mike, or so he had though, had been exactly the same as all the others, skinny, blond, messy hair, but the eyes kind of followed Harvey around the room all night and Harvey couldn’t help but imagine what he mouth would look like wrapped around his dick. He’d shaken Mike’s hand when they said goodbye and Mike had bitten on his bottom lip. And if Harvey had imagined Mike’s eyes when he’d curled his hand around his own dick later that night, well Harvey had blamed that on the expensive bottle of red he’d downed at dinner. 

It hadn’t really been anyone’s fault when they’d first kissed, over a passed out Jenny between them, her head pillowed on Mike’s thigh. They’d both been drunk, and Mike had reached out, run his fingers across Harvey’s face, looked so full of pain and confusion and Harvey wound his hand around his neck, pulled their foreheads together. He thinks it may have been Mike who moved first, but he can’t be sure, it doesn’t matter now anyway. 

“Hey,” Mike’s hanging in the doorway, his hand clamped around the jamb and Harvey looks up from his paperwork and stands. 

“What are you doing here Mike?” he asks and Mike takes a step in, closes the door behind him and Harvey flicks off the intercom. 

“Jen wanted me to bring you these,” he pulls a small box out of his pocket and holds it out to Harvey. Harvey takes it without touching him and Mike lets out a small sardonic laugh, “you can touch me you know,” he says. 

“No, Mike, I can’t,” Harvey admits and Mike sighs. 

“So, it’s going to be like this now is it?” 

“What do you want from me?” Harvey sighs, leaning back against his desk and Mike takes a step forward. 

“I want you to admit we had something,” Harvey’s eyes travel down to Mike’s mouth and his tongue darts out to wet his lips, “I want you to say that you felt something when you kissed me, because I can’t go on like this, seeing you all the time and not…” Mike trails off and Harvey stands, feels like he’s being pulled towards Mike. 

“Not what?” 

“Not being allowed to touch you,” Mike says quietly, fingers twitching by his sides and Harvey runs a hand over his hair. 

“Mike, in case it’s escaped your attention, you’re dating my sister, what the hell did you think would happen?” Harvey’s using his anger tactic, the one that stops him feeling pain and Mike blinks.

“I don’t know, but _you_ kept coming back to me Harvey, you can’t do that to people, you can’t make them feel and then throw them away,” Mike shoves his hands into his jeans pockets and Harvey takes a step forward, Mike flinches as Harvey reaches out and draws a thumb across his cheekbone, across his cheek and under his chin. 

He kisses him, just a press of lips because he has to, because its Mike and no matter how well he knows he can’t have this, he needs to. 

“Goodbye Mike,” he mutters and Mike lets out a noise that sounds like despair. 

“No.” 

“Donna,” Harvey presses the button on the intercom, “please show Mr Ross out.” 

“Harvey,” Mike goes to reach out and Harvey sidesteps his hands. 

“Thank you for the cufflinks.” 

…

“Feel like talking?” Donna looms in front of his desk and Harvey shakes his head. 

“Nope,” he replies and Donna sighs, sits herself down in the chair in front of him and links her fingers together, drops her chin onto her hands. 

“A problem shared is a problem halved,” she says and Harvey raises an eyebrow. 

“That’s bullshit, and it’s not a problem anymore,” Donna reaches between them and pats his hand. 

“Probably for the best, I mean, having an affair with your sisters boyfriend? Not one of your best ideas,” she replies and Harvey raises an eyebrow, “what? You think a little thing like a turned off intercom can stop me from listening?” 

“Remind me again why I don’t fire you?” 

“Because you’d crash and burn without me.” 

…

It’s been weeks since Harvey put a stop to him and Mike, since Harvey kissed him and told him goodbye and Harvey’s been irritable. He’s tried to stop thinking about Mike, about blue eyes and pink lips and the way Mike looks at Harvey, or the noise he makes in the back of his throat when Harvey kisses him. He’s honestly tried. But the kid keeps creeping back into his mind, parading around with that skinny body and Harvey’s just about had enough of it. 

His phone vibrates angrily on his desk, pulling him out of his own mind and Harvey stabs the answer button. 

“Yes.” 

“ _Is that anyway to talk to your beloved baby sister?_ ” Harvey smiles, despite his bad mood. 

“What’s up Jen?” Jen sighs and Harvey can imagine her tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“ _Mike dumped me_ ,” Harvey’s blood runs cold and he grips the phone tight, “ _I’m ok, you know, I knew it wasn’t going to last forever, but…it’s just…_ ” she trails off and Harvey can practically see her shrugging. 

“What did he say?” Part of Harvey doesn’t want to know, doesn’t want to find out if Mike used them as an excuse or not. 

“ _He said he was in love with someone else_ ,” Jen says quietly and Harvey can hear the tone in her voice, knows what’s coming next, “ _he said it was you_.” 

“Jen…I…” 

“ _It’s ok Harvey, I…I mean I don’t get it, but I get it, you know?_ ” he can hear Jen’s half smile in her voice, “ _and you’ll understand if I don’t want to see you together anytime soon, right?_ ” 

“Jenny, I don’t know what to say,” Harvey presses his fingers to the bridge of his nose. 

“ _That’s unusual for you_ ,” he hears the smirk in her voice and lets out a small laugh. “ _I love you big bro_.” 

“Love you too.” 

…

Mike’s sitting at his door when Harvey gets home, how he managed to talk his way past the concierge Harvey will never know, but Mike’s there, back to the door, knees up by his chin, his arms wrapped around them and Harvey stops halfway down the hall. Mike lifts his head from his knees and looks at him. He doesn’t move as Harvey starts walking again, just carries on watching him. 

“You told her,” Harvey says, it’s not a question, but a statement and Mike bites at his lip. 

“You mad?” Mike looks up at him, blue eyes wide and almost innocent. Harvey crouches down in front of him, resists the urge to pull him close. 

“I don’t know,” he admits, shaking his head and Mike drops his knees from his chest, crosses them under him, and his hands make an abortive effort to reach out to Harvey, he drops them though, into his lap, twists his fingers together. 

“I had to,” he says, voice small and quiet and Harvey stands, holds his hand out to Mike.

“Come on,” he curls his fingers around Mike’s and pulls him to his feet. 

“I just…” Mike’s hand lands flat against Harvey’s chest and Harvey curls his fingers under his chin. 

“What do you want Mike?” 

“You,” Mike answers without hesitation and Harvey kisses him, quick and soft.

“You better come in then.”


End file.
